In industrial production, it may often meet the situation that a motion object moves relative to a fixed object, and the motion object is supported by the fixed object through a support shaft. An existing support shaft only plays a supporting role, and there is insufficient attention to the shock to the support shaft from the motion object and to the fixed object from the motion object through the support shaft, which may cause the damage of the support shaft and the fixed object. Therefore, the present invention needs to improve the support shaft.